The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display driver integrated circuit (IC), and particularly to a liquid crystal display driver integrated circuit which is connected to a liquid crystal display panel with various resolutions and can be used suitably therefor.
In a liquid crystal display system, a liquid crystal display driver IC receives image data to be displayed from a host processor such as an application processor, and displays an image on the liquid crystal display panel, by controlling gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel and by driving source lines of the liquid crystal display panel. In general, the liquid crystal display driver IC has versatility so as to be suitable for a display panel with various sizes (resolutions), but recently the resolution of the display panel has been increased and it is required to be suitable for a resolution up to 4K×2K, Wide-Quad-XGA (WQXGA: 1600RGB×2560) or the like. Depending upon a tendency of a high resolution of the display panel, an amount of the image data transferred from the host processor is also increased.
For a data transfer from the host processor to the liquid crystal display driver IC, a high speed serial data communication such as a mobile industry processor interface/display serial interface (MIPI/DSI) is used. Here, the MIPI is a communication interface standard for mobile devices which is established by an MIPI alliance formed by a plurality of companies.
In JP-A-2013-054356, a display driver IC which is connected to an application host processor via a communication channel according to the MIPI/DSI is disclosed. The display driver IC, in accordance with a mode switching command, performs switching between a command mode in which image data of a still image is transferred to a display via a frame memory and a video mode in which image data of a moving image is transferred to the display by bypassing the frame memory.
In JP-A-2002-311913, a liquid crystal display device that increases the number of ports of the display data supplied to a liquid crystal display module and a format degree of freedom and that enables test data to be combined, is disclosed. The liquid crystal display device relates to a timing controller circuit which simultaneously operates in parallel by dividing a driver group of the liquid crystal display device into a left half quantity and a right half quantity on a screen. The liquid crystal display device converts the display data of various formats of multiple ports from a display digital data output unit into the display data of the multiple ports divided into the data of the left half quantity and the right half quantity of the screen in a memory, the display data is selectively output by an input selection circuit, and thus it is possible to correspond to various display data.